Hells Dragon
by aceomegaxl12
Summary: What if Issei's life was tweaked a little just enough to turned our warm hearted pervert cold and uncaring.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Highschool dxd or characters associated with them.**

Chapter 1: What does it takes.

The city of Kuoh at night was by nature a loud and lively place as it was by day. Vehicles moving about, the people moving about to get home or to a late night shift at work. The sound of the city can still be heard even in the quietest of neighborhoods. for one house it was dead silent. On the outside a viewer can assume that its nothing but a normal house, but they don't know of the carnage that lay inside. Inside would give you indications that a birthday celebration. Streamers was hanged up high on the ceiling was now blood splattered, bodies was sprawled over the place cut open like slaughtered livestock, one particular poor soul was hanged up by her feat with her skin removed. Gore was the one word to describe this scene. In the silence you can hear sobbing, a brown hair, green eyed boy who just turned the age of six was sitting crying on the bed of his parents holding three distinct objects a birthday card with dragons on it and the decapitated heads of his mother and father. He continues to read the same message on the birthday card. _Happy birthday baby dragon I hope to see you again, because when I do I am expecting a great battle. C. C._ He read it for the final time and opens his mouth to proclaim his promise.

"Chichi, Haha I will aven…"

 **BEEP BEEP**

An alarm sounds off in the early morning as a hand moves over to silence it. With a sigh a figure sits up in his bed. Shaking his messy brown locks he gets up and stretches his stiff body. The teenager goes to his bathroom and shower and get ready for school. After he finish he puts on his trousers and navy colored slacks a pause at the mirror. Cold jade colored eyes stare at him back as he look up and down his very athletic body and gaze over his black tribal tattoos that run from his arms, across his torso all the way up to his neck, If one look hard enough they can spot a horned creature's face in the middle of the elaborate design. He seems to stare at the mirror like he was lost in a world only his own reflection can show him.

"It's not getting easier to forget huh." He said to himself as he eyeballs his own reflection.

After five minutes of this he move on to his activates, he finish dressing in his standard uniform of a red t-shirt that hugged his frame and a white button up then finished up with a navy blue coat with his school logo on the right breast pocket.

He moves toward the living room he sees as short tall old man in nothing but a brown robe sitting on the couch watching soap operas.

"Hey old man I'm off to school, don't die on me." The youth said while opening the door.

"Whatever brat, have a good day and make sure to bring home some milk we ran out." The old man retorts without looking away from his television.

"Okay."

"Oh and Issei make sure the fire in your heart don't extinguish because…"

"That's where a dragon's flames are the hottest." Issei finished as he walked through the door.

A few right turns down the street and a mile walk down the street he is at his distention. Kouh Academy a prestigious high to college level school that was all girls till it recently opened up to male students even though many don't attend so the female to male ratio was 7 to 1. As he passes through the gates he's quickly greeted by two other males.

"Sup Issei, I hope you read that magazine I gave you?" A tall bald teenager asked.

"Of course he didn't read it he's not that into lolis, he into more shapely women right Issei?" shorter one with glasses added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Ah Matsuda and Motohama the schools self-proclaim perverted duo. He met them in the beginning of the semester. Matsuda was a star athlete at his old school before he transferred he brought he school championships in soccer, track and field and baseball. It was speculated he had full scholarships to very good colleges and universities all around Japan and rumored to have some in America. He soon gave that up when he came here for the pursuit of girls. To this day Issei still tells him that he gave up a bright future just to see some ass. Motohama is an average guy with an abnormal gift. He can just glance at a girl to calculate their three sizes. A gift that if use properly can very well get him high grades in class.

Some days Issei wanders why the hell he put up these two? Oh yeah they're the only ones who didn't automatically judged him on day one then write him off as a delinquent his first day. Sure he had the look and build of a street thug in his mind he was a pretty solid guy until you piss him off.

The two continued to argue what type of female body type Issei like while they walked towards homeroom with Issei just ignoring them the whole way cause he feel like somebody is watching him after a while he wrote it off as paranoia and continued to go about his business . Little did he know somebody was a black hair beauty with vibrant violet eyes dressed in a the standard girls uniform. She reaches into her purse and grabs a cell phone as it rings.

"The target is in sight. Action advised?" she asks

"Continue to watch him when the times right you know what to do." A very deep and gruff voice replied.

"Acknowledged." She said while ending the call.

 _Hyoudou Issei you are my ticket for redemption, I will not fail ending your life by any means necessary._

After class Issei's found himself roaming around the school hall to stumble upon his friends peeking into the kendo club's locker room.

" You know that's very hazardous to your health right?" Issei question with a raised brow.

" We know, we just don't care. Why don't you take a peak for yourself and you see why we cant take a look away form this hole?" Matsuda retorted.

" Cause I know that they will waffle stomp your balls if you fucked up and got caught ."

This time Motohama turned around with a shit eating grin and said the most famous last words in all of movie history.

" What's the worst that can happen."

With that all hell broke loose and there wasn't a damn thing neither of them could do at the moment, but to pray to God that he will send some one to save them. It's because the Kendo team captain just happen to bring her starting line up armed with kendo sticks to bring justice to the perpetrators.

" You Pervs never learn do you? Disgusting beast. You shame your ancestors and wish to tarnish the purity of the ladies here." She proclaim.

" Just so you know, I'm not with them I'm just the spectator so count me out of your famine fury because this don't have nothing to do with me." Issei added.

" It don't surprise me that the delinquent have associated with these pigs, after all trash belong with other trash." She replied smugly with her nose up.

Issei's eyes iced over after that and he gave a glare that would of froze hell over a dozen a times. She swore she saw them glow a little.

" These guy may be perverted and have no respect for the female gender, but they don't judge people without getting to know them first. They dare not to stick there nose up at others because they know there not perfect. In my eyes guy like them are the furthest from trash, but people like you are lower then trash." He said in a very cold tone.

The female captain look struck she never had someone talked down to her before she can see people whispering about what was that and she had to save face some how.

" If these low lives aren't as bad as you claim prove it, not with words but in a Kendo match."

" Fine if I win you take back what you said and you apologize to Motohama and Matsuda."

" Agreed, but if I win I will never see your our your friends faces around me and my team's face again and you will have to join the Kendo team."

" Fine I agree to... damn it I don't know your name."

" My name is Yuri..."

" I don't care about your first name cause your not on that level yet, the match will be straight after school during your practice." With that Issei finish the conversation with a swift 180 degree turn to completely show his back towards Yuri.

It didn't take long for news to break out about Issei's bout with the Kendo team captain who was a national champion just her first year. The hours seem to bleed by quickly as the match was approaching quickly.

 **HOURS LATER.**

The match was about to begin as both Issei and Yuri stand across from each other, trying to stare each other down. Issei eyes quickly scan around the gymnasium to see who came to witness the bout to his surprise,the stands wasn't that full considering that half the student body was that interested in the match cause they doubted Issei will last longer then a minute against Yuri. Among the few that came was Matsuda and Motohama yelling cheers to boast his moral, the fucked up thing is he know in there mind they are seriously thinking he would come out on top. His eyes continued to wander until they came into contact with sapphire blue ones. With those eyes came a handsome light colored skin and mop of messy hair. Yuuto Kiba the school's prince of the sorts was in attendance along with a flock of girls trying to get his attention.

 _"So the Prince decedents from his throne to see me huh."_ Issei thought bitterly.

His relationship with the blond boy is kind of one sided. Kiba wants to be friends with Issei, Issei wants Kiba to just fuck off. That attitude towards the blonde was pretty evident ever since there first encounter, but Yuuto didn't stop trying for some odd reason to the point Issei is uneasy showing his backside towards the guy. His eyes shift over towards his opponent who haven't moved a muscle. The referee for the match was Yuri's teammate Sonya who was second year and was pretty average in the looks department. She said nothing as the only thing she did was raise a red flag above her head, then both fighters raise there boken in a stance that comfortable. Yuri took a wide stance with her wooden sword above her head, with Issei carrying his at the low ready. The gym goes silent as the anticipation builds to the ceiling as soon as Sonya dropped that flag both combatants ran towards each other. Their practice swords clash right in the middle of the mat as Yuri quickly realize that Issei was far from physically weak.

He starts to dominate the deadlock as soon as his feet was set, with a push he shove, no throws Yuri way from him.

 _" His way physically stronger then me, but skill is on my side."_ Yuri thought as she recovers from the toss.

She quickly move in to reengage him, Issei brace his self for the attack as she let lose a flurry of skill strokes that chipped at his defense. The attack would only last a minute with Issei's defense wearing thin. Breathing hard Yuri quickly move in to finish the job, she rush at him so quick if you wasn't paying attention you would of though she teleported.

 _" You did well Hyoudou-san."_ She thought while delivering what seem to be the killing stroke against Issei's unprotected stomach.  
 _"But not good enou..."_ Her eyes went wide Issei tucked in low and spun under her swing. With that he capitalized with a hard stroke against her valuable shoulders. The blow connected with a loud thud and a second thud was heard as Yuri dropped to the ground unconscious. You can feel the crowds sense of disbelieve, the minds stretching to come to reality that the school champion has be beaten by a 17 year old delinquent. Issei didn't even spare a second glance at the down girl as he walked out of the area. He straight up ignored the cries of the kendo club, the cheers of his only two supporters, the outrage of the crowd, and most of all the glare of Kiba. On his way out he discarded the Boken near the school gate if one look at it closely you can see little cracks on the wood itself.

Walking during his usual route which involves going over a road bridge he stop to gaze out towards the sun.

 _" I took it too far didn't I..."_ He thought to himself like he was seeking an answer in his own head. Surprising enough something answered.

" ** _What do you think? If I didn't tell you to readjust you angle and pull back some of your strength you could have kill that girl._** " A deep ancient voice in Issei head replied.

" _You say that like I care anymore...she obviously did care about how the fuck me and my friends felt so why should I care."_

 ** _" That a human life your talking about boy. She had family and friends that care and love her so her life is precious to them. What right do you have to take that life? Over what a few words? I thought you had thicker skin then that partner."_**

 ** _"_** _You have no right to talk about life to me Ddraig. Over the millennia before you was sealed how many lives you took dragon, how many husbands have you crushed with your claws? How many brothers had you devoured? How many friends you bu..."_

 ** _" THAT WAS ALONG TIME AGO, AND SO WAS THE DEATH OF YOUR FAMILY THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO BRING UP MY PAST WHEN YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER YOURS!"_**

 _" Don't you dare bring my fam...Somebody's coming."_

 _" **Yes I sense her...she has the aura of a fallen angel so proceed with caution."**_

 _" Alright,we will finish this later."_ Issei cut the mental connection with the dragon.

He turned towards the presence to show a female the girl name was Yuma if Issei remembers correctly. The girl stop to stand in front him and stare at him, taking in every inch of his body. After a minute into her observation Issei decided to try to cut to the chase.

" Is there something you want? Your starting A) creep me out and B) bug the hell out of me."

" Umm...my name is..."

" I already know what your name is, I ask what you wanted not who are you. So I ask again what the hell do you want?"

" Oh...I...want...to..." She finished off meekly.

" You want to what?"

"Ask you will you go out with me?"

Every part of Issei knew it was a trap, but he ignored it in favor of curiosity of what does a fallen angel want with him. Issei simply turned around a began to walk away, he look over his shouldered and yelled.

" Ok, see you Friday at 7 at the movie theaters downtown."

He didn't even her acceptance of the invitation he just simply keep walking. When Yuma made sure he was gone she let a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was a shock to the system to how the boy looked up close. At first she thought he was passable to her in the attraction area to her eyes, but truly didn't realized how handsome he was until she went up close. Never the less she had to stay focus on the task ahead of her, even she thought the boy was cute.

 **Friday At The Movies.**

The young couple was just exiting the movies after seeing a new horror film, and frankly they was both disappointed in how it went. For fuck sakes the movie was very irritating and predictable, from the beginning, to the famous trip and fall scene, and the villain being defeated after the stupid way possible. With that most people will be in the worst of moods after seeing that, but with Issei and Yuma they was laughing there asses off.

"Wow who.. ever the damn director is, ...must be high off some very good drugs." Issei squeeze out in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah and the plot was so awful that a kindergartener could of wrote it with there scariest thoughts ever." Yuma added.

As they exited the theater Yuma notice Issei starting to drift away.

" You're not going to walk me home?" She asked with a pout.

"Nope...your good I call you again next week to set up a date...it's most likely a walk through the park."

" Bye." Is what she said but she in her head she was cursing up a storm due to how he was walking towards populated areas, and she remembered that he live in the city, so she cant kill him in front of everyone."

" _It's okay, he's lucky that I like to stalk my prey before the kill."_

 ** _The Following Few Weeks._**

 _Yu_ ma planed on killing Issei at some point, but when she is around him she feels so good. Just being next to him makes her heart swell up with joy. In three weeks they been on five more dates. Issei taken her to parks, restaurants, shopping, aquariums and on two date they just walked and talk all over the city. In the last few weeks he opened himself up more, like she opened up to him. The mission was the last thing on her mind, because this is the first time in a century she actually enjoyed herself. They began to walk to her temporary apartment hand and hand. They didn't say much as they just enjoyed each other's company. They finally was at her door.

" I enjoyed our date _Yuma."_

 _" Me too Issei, lets do_ it again some time."

" I guess that's good night." He gave a smile and notice a piece of crumb on her face from the ice cream they ate. He wipes her cheek with his hand caressing her face. He holds her on the side of the face looking deep into her sparkling purple eyes. He didn't know why he did it but he moved in and planted a kiss on her lips. A surprised Yuma was alarmed at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. It ended with a slow break away.

" Good Night." Issei said with a slow turn to leave, but Yuma arm shot out and grabbed him.

" It could get better." She said as she pulled him inside her apartment.

LEMON START

Yuma and Issei start aggressively kissing each other as soon they got into the bedroom. They rolled on the bed with Yuma being on top, she had to stop herself from ripping his shirt off right there. He slid off his shirt and toss it aside as he returned to the lip lock. She look at him hungrily as she started planting kisses on all his tattoos that mean from his pelvis to his sculpted abs to his chest and finally landing on his neck for a deep kiss that would probably leave hickys. He quickly rolled over and removed her shirt and bra in one fluid motion. He played with her breast and sucked on her hard nipples. She started to pant rabidly especially when he slid a hand into her wet panties. It brought Issei great satisfaction to see her wither due his ministrations. She reached breaking point and came on his figures, with that she lost it and threw Issei beneath her and stripped him of his pants and boxers. She quickly join him at his state of nakedness, she climbed on top of his member and went down on him. She was think that the fact that he filled her up was a bonus. She moaned in ecstasy as she rode him.

" _This can't be her first time! She riding me like a goddamn porn star."_ Issei thought has bucked his hips.

This continued on till Issei had enough of been on the bottom. He rolled over and positioned himself behind her as he slid it in. The sound flesh pounding resonated through out the house as Issei was jackhammering into Yuma.

" Oh Issei don't stop I'm almost there." She pleaded.

" Well hurry up I'm almost there, and I am a true believer of pulling out."

With that Yuma felt the final push of her climax over take her as she screamed in pure pleasure. That extra clamping down of her clit drove Issei over the edge, he hurryingly pulled out and shot his load on her back. The couple just sat there in their afterglow as they stare closely into one another's eyes.

" SO...Round two?" Issei asked with a raised brow.

Yuma did nothing but smirked and pushed him down for another go.

LEMON END

It was 4 in the early morning when Issei left to go home as Yuma heard the soft click of her lock. She was busy snuggling into her warm pillow, she did nothing but let blissful take her... **Buzz. Buzz.** Until her phone alert her of a text she just received.

 _KILL HYOUDOU ISSEI OR WILL SEND SOMBODY MORE CAPABLE TO DO IT AND COME COLLECT YOU FOR RECONDITIONING. YOU HAVE UNTILL SUNDAY NIGHT TO CONFERM YOUR KILL._

That news brought tears to her eyes in both sadness and anger. She made up her mind to kill the one she boy who would be her repentance and her absolute resolve to the elders, but in her heart she was torn in two. Could she defy the elders and end up a outcast or could she kill the man she fell in love with.

Issei step into his house to be greeted by the same old man on the couch. Issei then move to the kitchen to make him something to eat, he settled for cereal and begin to eat. The two sat there in silence until the program the old man was watching ended and he turned to Issei .

" You know that this is going to end badly." The old man stated.

" How you know? You nothing but a stupid old man." Issei shot back.

" I know what a blood bath looks like and you my boy are heading head or in your special case dick first into one."

" You don't know her so butt out...You might have raised me, train me, but you don't know me so leave me alone you don't know everything Kumara Swami." Issei stated as he left the room and went into his room and slam his door.

" The youth of today. So filled with passion that often blinds them. I may not know of the fallen angel that you grown fawn of, but as a god of war I know when the tactic of getting close to one's enemy is being used. If you listen boy heed my words when you least expect it that knife will slide in between your ribs from the back, and you will be left even more bitter then you are now." After that the man now known as Kumara Swami fell into his usual silence. Little did he know Issei was listening and the seed of mistrust planted into his heart right then.

 **Authors note: will continue on a later date with the introduction of the gremory clan later on so enjoy this now and wait for the carnage to continue. Ace out**


	2. Chapter 2

This week was a very long and seemed to be drawn out for both Issei and Yuma. Issei's reason it's because the old man in his house wanted to be a huge dick and up his already absurd physical conditioning, and trying to better his " combat readiness" which consisted of him coming under surprise attacks at seemly random times through out the house. If that wasn't enough the incident went the Yuri girl seem to come back a bit him in the ass. Which came in the form of her losing the nationals due to her shoulder injury she suffered from him. Now the entire student body was pissed at him, hell even some of the teachers have been throwing him dirty looks every so often. He was only worried about if his buddies was going take the hit in his place cause no one dared to do anything...at least directly to him.

For Yuma it was due to her being expected to kill the one person she been romantically involved in God knows how many years. So the day they spent relaxing at the arcade was needed. It was starting to get dark out as they walked through the park side by side holding hands. Yuma is now wearing a cheap bracelet he won in there. They quickly found an empty bench to sit for a minute as they just sat and cuddled with each other. They said like that in silence till Yuma's phone came to life and vibrated indicating she just got a message. She stood up to reply, when she sent off her message she walked towards the fountain.

" Issei-kun I ... I have a question I been meaning to ask." She said while looking at the fountain with her back facing him.  
" What's up?" He replied while looking at her shapely rear end. He decided to find who ever made yoga pants he was going to build a statue in their honor.

" What do you think will happens when we die?"

" Well we get buried and our souls will go to afterlife to get judged. That's what I think will happen.

" If you was to die today, would you have any regrets?"

" Of course their will be a few, mostly things I knew that I couldn't change no matter what I do. Other then that it." He the tore his eyes off her butt and stood up with a stretch. " What about yourself if you was to die would you have any regrets?"  
It took her a min to answer she had to think of an answer that didn't tell the whole truth.

" Yes, yes I do." She then turned around with a ballerina's grace. " I regret not meeting you under different circumstances, I regret lying to you this whole time and I regret starting to fall in with love you." She met his eyes and looked right in those brilliant shade jade green eyes." I mostly regret what I'm about to do now."

Issei's eyebrow rose as she transformed right in front of his very eyes. Once stood in the place of Yuma now is a woman of long jet black hair which she let hang in a pony tail, wearing a very daring black leather strapped outfit around her body most of the material did nothing but cover her private places to complete it with boots that came up to her ankles. despite the odd and Issei had to admit sexy, outfit the strangest thing was the to pair of ebony wings that's behind her back. She finished changing she look at Issei for his reaction, only to see a mildly surprise look on his face. It was different from what most humans would look if she took her true form. Most would have a look of pure terror and begin to try to run or a look of pure astonishment that she was this other worldly being. She see neither from him but mild curiosity. Then he opened his mouth to speak then closed trying to find words. The he finally found the words he was looking for.

"...Why?" Was the only thing he could say.

That thrown her off a little bit, the first thing she expected him to say was more on the lines of what but she haven't expected why.

" Why what Issei-kun? Why am I here? Well its because I was sent to spy on you due to intel that you may have possessed a sacred gear that was dangerous if you was made aware of it. Its even more dangerous if you was to join the wrong side against the Grigori, also..." She the conjured a spear made of light. " I'm here to kill you." She looked at him expecting a panicked expression from him instead she was greeted with a shake of his head.

" I actually wondering why are you just now starting to lie to me." He said while rolling his neck to get the kinks out of it." I already knew you was fallen angel, I kind of already had a hunch why you was sent to me." He stopped to give her a gaze that seem to stare right into her very soul. " I'm talking about why are lying about regretting starting to love me."

" _Please don't make this harder then what it has to be_." She thought as she did her very best not to shed a tear and not break this mask of hostility that she put up.

" When I said that you knuckle dragging monkey is was ly..."

" Bullshit. I learned how to read emotions by time I was in middle school. I read yours like a picture book at your most unguarded moments, I can see you don't want this to happened and been at war with yourself on should you complete your mission or say fuck who ever sent you and stay with me."

She said nothing because their was nothing to be said. She could do nothing but stay silent after that revelation and she looked down at him from her spot hovering a little above him.

" Whatever." That's all she could say after that and threw her spear at him with hopes to just getting the whole ordeal over with. " At least this would be over so I can just leave and mourn for him some where else." She thought until she saw him just lazily side step her spear attack.

" I'm sorry hun, but I'm not going to just roll over and die for you. I got to much shit I got to do."

The fallen angel narrowed her eyes and sent more spears his way as he weaved around. She was started to get irritated at how he just refusing to get hit and die. With the last spear sailed over his head missing, Yuma rushed Issei in hopes to cleave him in two with her spear. The brown haired boy had different plans then that and he slipped and ducked the savage slashes and thrust of the angel assault. When he had enough of evading he pivot on heel and gave her a spinning back kick to the torso that knocked her back a few feet. "Yuma" got up holding her ribs with a ugly snare against on her face. It was Issei turn to take control of the fight and he rushed at her before she could get back on her feet. 'Yuma saw him a tucked her wings inform of her kneeling body.

Issei starting to unload punches upon her, the attacks was ineffective against the hard as iron feathers of the once angel. He broke off as she dropped her wing shield while thrust her spear at the belly. The thrust missed by a hair but it manage to make huge cut against his shirt. He retailed by grapping her lead arm by the wrist and did a about face and flipped her. She hit the ground hard enough to drive the very breath under her lungs. She recovered quick enough to see the brunette raise his heel, preparing to deliver a heel kick that she would imagine that would have splatter her brains across the ground. She rolled to the side and went airborne, the fallen angel to notice the small crater that the kick left after she moved from under him.

" Not bad Issei-kun, I didn't expect on how well you would la-" She stopped her mocking comment as she was forced to twist her body to the side to avoid a green eyed rocket heading straight at her. _"What the hell? I'm fifteen meters off the ground how a human could jump so high?"_ She notice him twisted in mid air upside down looking right dead at her while clapping his hands together in a prayer like fashion. In the her head bells rang telling her to move, but to slow to do so as the brunette puffed out his chest a spat a fire ball the size of her torso out his mouth. The attack stuck true with a explosion that rang through out the area. As he landed on his feet his saw the raven haired girl fall from the sky to land harshly on the fountain. The top half hit the ring around the water submerging her in the water and her lower half breaking through the concrete allowing water to spill from the sides. Issei stalked towards her unresponsive body, he reach her and pick her up by her top, to look him in the face.

Before he could get a word out her hand burned arms shot to his neck with dagger like talon ready to rip his throat out, only to be stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist with an iron grip. With a sharp twist he snapped her wrist to earn a cry from her as her hand went limp.

" Who sent you? Was it Azrael? Baroquely? Who?" He demanded from her, he did his best not to look at her burn and soot covered upper body from his attack.

" It was, It was Ko..." that all she could get out before a light spear pierced her back. Issei looked in shock as Yuma went limp in his arms.

" Well, well Rayneer you cant be giving out spoilers just yet. Plus we gave you enough time, but you still failed to kill the target, what a useless bitch" Said a figure cloaked by the shadows. He stepped in the light to reveal a middle age looking man with a trench coat and fedora. He looked at Issei with his black beady eyes and saw the shock of his action has surprise not only the boy but the girl in his arms.

Shock and anger ripped through Issei as he just saw his chance for answers go down. He leap back with Rayneer in arms bleeding very badly. He made sure the attack missed any important organs or arteries before he pulled the spear out from her back. " You, what's your name angel?" He question without looking up making his eyes get covered by his brown banes.

" Ohh, would you like to know the name of your executioner? Very well my name is Dohnaseek and I am here to do what my lord tasked me to do." He said with a courteous bow and never took his eyes of the boy. What he notice is Issei still haven't taking his concentration off giving Rayneer medical aid. Even more curious he saw the dragon wielder's hand grow orange before it caught flames. With a steady hand Issei slowly slid his hand over the wound on her back searing the flesh together to stop her heavy breathing. _" That should be enough to keep her from bleeding out, but I don't know how long she can go without medical attention._ "

He laid her on the ground as one would lay down their child on a bed and stood up with his hair still casted over his eyes. Dohnaseek was thinking that boy had grown mute out of terror ,but quickly changed his mind as Issei blurred out of existence to deliver and uppercut that rattled his brain and took him off his feet. When he recovered in mid air and landed on his feet he was meet with fly knee aiming to smash his face in, the angel crossed his arms against his face in defense and slashed at his attacker with a quickly made light spear. Issei ducked and got inside the taller man's guard and started to punish the fallen angel with quick punches to his body and finishing it with a savage kick that shot him through a tree. The angel got up grudgingly and set his sights on Issei. With a grin a mile wide the fedora wearing fallen shot towards Issei like a bullet looking to run him through with a spear attack. Catching Issei unprepared the angel lifted the boy off his feet and pin him into a tree thinking he skewered Issei.

" Don't die on me just yet, the fun is yet to begin." He said while licking his lips in battle crazed manner.

" Don't worry I'm not dead...but you about to be." Issei replied back as he finally met the other man eyes. Dohnaseek could help but shivered a little on how those jaded eyes could hold so much fury. Looking down where he though he speared Issei he saw a blood red gauntlet with a emerald green gem in the middle of it, grabbing the spear before it could pierce the teen's flesh. With a shout the brown haired boy push the older man away and ran up to deliver a devastating flaming left hook that made Dohnaseek world explode in stars. It floored him while Issei held his gauntlet up and begain to gather energy in his palm.

" I'm ending this now...Dragon sh-" He stopped as he felt heat from his back and he looked down to see spear sticking out of him. right between his ribs in shock he turned his head to see the very girl he saved stabbing him in the back...literally.

" Why?...He betrayed yo...I saved your li...son of a bitch this hurts." he struggle as he spit blood out his mouth and went down to one knee while Rayneer walked in front of him and kneeled to get eye level with him.

" I'm sorry, but this most be done." She said with a sad smile, she saw him struggle to keep fight but with a spear in his spine she doubts he will be doing anything below the waist in anytime soon. " So you know this doesn't change how I felt about you." She planted a soft kiss on his blood stained lips. After that with one arm she took him by his collar, with a loud shout of effort spun and threw him in to the tree line. To top it off she use the same momentum spun again to throw a enhanced light spear at his body as he broke threw tree branches. the light spear hit near him and exploded like a hand grenade sending him farther down the tree line.

After that she look towards Dohnaseek as he stood up dusted himself off, and begin trying to heal him self of the bruises and cracked ribs during his fight with Issie.

" You went overboard, with the surprise attack Dohnaseek I thought I told you wait to the moment present it self then strike."

" The only way to hit him was through you, precisely what we planed for this exact same scenario, you knew he wouldn't kill you and try to keep you alive to extract information from you." He pause to readjust his clothes. " Plus it was your plan in the first place, I'm glad he didn't go for the kill immediately."

" Yes, we should hurry back to HQ before the devils of this territory come to investigate."

The older fallen did nothing but nod his head and took to the sky with a flap his wings. Rayneer turned to the same for she gazed at the direction she threw Issei. " _Please forgive me and please live for me."_ That was her final thoughts before she left.

Little did she knew Issie made his way back to the area with one hand holding his torso to keep from his guts spilling out and to help accelerate, the other hand was removing shrapnel that was buried in to his skin. When he remove the debris his flesh grew red and knitted back together. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath and to make sure he was alone.

" Draig, how we looking?"

" **Well I'm looking great, you looking like you got your ass kicked partner."**

 **"** Not like that you jackass, I mean can I still fight?"

" **If you use caution and actually tried that fight, victory would have been absolute their was no way fallen angels of that level should of even pose a significant threat to you. Now with you using a portion of your magic to heal yourself I suggest falling back."**

" Yeah I am, wait till the old man sees this." Issei then pulls out a blank piece of paper out and drew a magic circle with his blood on it. " By his name I pray to thee, O god of war hear my cry and whisk me away, so I may vanquish my foes and give offering to you another day." After that last word a gale pick up through out the park and died as quickly as it came, along as Issei with it. Unseen to him a pair of blue eyes looked around the entire area an with a quick glance the figure sighed and look away disappearing in a red circle.

A few minutes later Issei appeared in front of his house door and entered. He was greeted by a familiar sight as he looked saw the old god on his lazy boy eating pop corn. He made his way towards his room hoping this would go without incident.

" Like I said, right between the ribs huh?" The war god said while looking at his t.v he didn't even turn around to look at Issei.

" Shut up." Was his only reply, as he walk to his room and closed the door with a thunderous slam.

" Every time gets them every time." was the last thing Karawmi said before mindlessly gluing his eyes back on his tv. While back in his room Issei laid on his back on his bed with majority of his wounds healed . He turned his head towards his nightstand to look at a picture of his parants.

" Well mom and dad I just had my first break up, this sucks." He then proceed to cry softly until blissful sleep took him.

 **Well that's it folks I'm sorry for the long absent but If been dealing with you know... life. How would Issei move on from this? When will the Gremory let themselves be known. That for me to know and you to find out later.**


End file.
